The Friends and the Love Rivals
by Veos G17
Summary: Ventus and Terra both like Aqua, which causes problems. Instead of sorting things out like adults, they result to pranks and sabotaging each other. Will their friendship survive? Or will they forget about the reason they're fighting in the first place?


**Hey guys, I decided to start a new KH fic as they're my favorite to write. I decided to write a fic revolving around Ventus and Terra, two characters which are favorites of mine. I'm sorry if characters seem ooc, but I made them how they are to add uniqueness the the story. Please review, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Friends and the Love Rivals - Chapter 1

I sat down at the edge of the Land of Departure, and looked up at the expansive sky. I wonder if there's someone else, in another world looking up at the same sky? I came here to think, something that I don't often do. I'm the kind of guy who acts cheerful, and doesn't look too deep into things, but this feeling I have is confusing me. I don't understand it.

I started having this strange feeling a few days ago. It was a normal day,quiet, with the same old routine. Looking back on that day, it makes me even more confused than I already am.

* * *

I walked through the halls passing Terra and Aqua's rooms. I've been looking for them both for the past hour. You'd think I'd be able to find them easily seeing how the Land of Departure isn't that big. Maybe they're out training? Ugh...It's so boring being by myself. I can't have a conversation with myself. Last time I tried that the Master gave me therapy for a month. Since then I talk to myself in my thoughts. I don't really know how it works, but it does.

"Terra?" I shouted, hoping he would stop being a douche and just come out from wherever he was. I was about to give up and just head back to my room, when I heard him. And her. They were in the courtyard talking to each other. I watched for a minute, I wasn't sure if I should butt in or just observe from afar. He said something and they both laughed, a slight blush appeared on her face.

I don't like this. Why I don't like this, I haven't figured it out yet. I mean, it's no big deal. It's just Terra and Aqua talking to each other, just like they usually do, but I feel a pain in my chest watching them together. Maybe I'm just hungry? Yeah, that's it. Probably...

I'm old enough to know what flirting is, and I'm not so dense that I don't realize what's going on here. Terra likes Aqua. It's obvious. It makes me mad though. This has gone on long enough...I'm just gonna play it off like I just found them.

I walked into the courtyard calling Terra and Aqua's names, acting like I just found them. Aqua turned around and smiled at me as I approached her, and Terra looked a little annoyed. "Hey guys" I greeted them, acting completely natural, "I was looking for you. Wanna spar?".

"I'll spar with you" said Terra sounding slightly angry. I'm not gonna loose against him. I bet he wants to impress Aqua with his skills. Too bad, I don't plan on loosing. Not when she's watching.

"Take this!" I used aeroga on Terra sending him backwards. Before he could run at me I dahed forward and hit his chest. "It's over!" Terra was knocked back and fell to the ground. I finally beat him. I looked down to see Terra glaring at me. Sore loser much?

"Wow, you beat him Ven!" Aqua smiled. It feels good to finally win for once. Terra stood up and looked over at Aqua, then to the ground with a look of embarrassment.

"Next time, I'll win." Terra muttered, before walking off, probably to sulk. I felt bad to see my friend like this, but I've lost so many times, I'm just so glad that I won, even if it was only once. Wait. I'm alone with Aqua. So? I'm alone with Aqua all the time. Though, for some reason I'm feeling sweaty and I don't know what to say to her. I'm probably just worn out from sparring.

I pretended to yawn. "Wow, I'm really worn out. I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight. I''l see you tomorrow Aqua." I said, walking back to my room. In the hallway, Terra was standing in front of my door, with a stern look on his face. Did he lose the key to his door again? He forgets that he could just use his keyblade. The Master calls Terra special sometimes.

Terra looked over to me, not moving. "Um, hey Terra. What's wrong? You don't look too happy." I laughed nervously. Terra sighed.

"So, it's come to this, huh. It's to be expected, after all, she is the only girl you know. I don't see anyway we could settle this without destroying our friendship, so, may the best man win." Terra patted my on the shoulder and walked into his room. What was that all about? I went into my room, and tried to sleep, but Terra's words were stuck in my head.

The next morning, I went down to the kitchen to see Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus eating breakfast. "Hey Ven, sleep well?" Terra asked, seeming oddly cheerful compared to last night.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, not understanding the drastic change in attitude. I sat down at the table and began to eat. Terra put his food down, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"Hey Ven, remember that time you wet the bed?" He laughed. I almost did a spit take. WHAT THE HELL MAN?! First off, that happened forever ago and secondly, that was a secret only myself and him know. NOT COOL TERRA. NOT COOl. Aqua was trying to hold back her laughter, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Fine. Two can play at this game.

"Yeah, I do. Wait, was that before or after the Master found your computer search history?" I asked, taunting Terra.

His eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

"Don't what? Tell anyone that you were looking up yaoi for that anime you like?" I grinned evilly. Aqua gasped, shocked at what she was hearing.

Terra stood up, blushing. "That was one time! And I was just curious as to what that word meant!" Wow, methinks thou doth protest to much.

"Don't complain, you started it!" I yelled.

"Well how about I tell the swimming story? Long story short, Ventus can't swim."

"That was a secret!" I shouted. This is strange. I've never argued with Terra like this before. What's making him act this way?

"That's enough!" Master Eraqus shouted, getting our attention.

"Ventus, Terra. To your rooms. Now." Master Eraqus said sternly. Why? How unsociable. I'm sociable. I know like, four whole people.

Terra and I walked back to our rooms, not saying anything to each other on the way.

What's going on? I just...I just don't understand.

Can someone explain this to me?

* * *

**So, like it or love it? They're the only two options I'm giving you (only kidding!). I'm planning on doing a Pov change every now and again, but just switching between Ventus and Terra. To be honest, I haven't decided on what will happen, and who will win their little 'game'. If you have any plot suggestions you would like added to the story, leave a comment, and if it's good, I'll use it and make sure to give credit to the person who came up with it. Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace out!**


End file.
